Question 122 (The Impossible Quiz Book)
Question 122 of The Impossible Quiz Book is the twenty-second question of the Book's third chapter, and the last question of the Book to feature an image taken by deviantArt user and long-time TIQ collaborator, Rabid-Coot (formerly called Etinogard). There is no specific time period for this question. This time, you're put in front of a picture of two lemurs, one of which is eating poo. The other one just looks at it. There's also a 10-second bomb on its usual spot, with no task to follow at any point. Just like similar questions from the previous Quizzes, there are several parts of the picture that get highlighted when the mouse hovers on them, each of them having an accompanying message in a small speech balloon. All of these are options, and they're the following, from left to right in the image: *"Impressive wax", when hovering over the lemur's ear, the wax being drawn coming down from it. *"I", when on the left lemur's eye, which is drawn as closed when you put your mouse on it. *"Nom!", when your mouse is on the poo, which will have flies and the green smoke of its stench. *"Do want", on the right lemur's mouth, which will have a drawn tongue sticking out from it. *"Aye-aye!", on the eye of the lemur in the right, the eye appearing to look somewhere else when highlighted. *"Bling!!1", on the right lemur's ear, which will have earrings all over. However, none of them are correct; the purpose of the options are to mislead you. In fact, the solution is to do absolutely nothing; Chris's hand will come from outside the screen and take the bomb away right before it reaches zero, and a message by Splapp will appear on screen: :"This isn't a question, I just wanted to show you some lemurs eating poo". You will then proceed to the next question. Trivia *Unlike previous questions featuring pictures by Rabid-Coot with clickable options, this one didn't have a link to his deviantArt page. *The original picture was uploaded to Rabid-Coot's deviantArt page in 2008, under the name "Good Lord What Are You Doing?". If you want, you can take a look at it by clicking here. *It's worth noting the strategic placement of this question within the lineup: it was put right before the question where you acquire the chapter's only Fusestopper. If you had gotten it at a previous question, it probably wouldn't have waken up in this question (since you require the bomb to reach zero), so seeing this situation would have hinted at you to the fact that you have to let the bomb explode to proceed. *This is the final of the five questions in the Impossible Quiz series in which the correct answer is to do nothing. The others are: **Question 94 from the original Impossible Quiz **Question 88 from The Impossible Quiz 2 **Question 118 from The Impossible Quiz 2 **Question 68 from this quiz Category:Questions Category:The Impossible Quiz Book Category:Chapter 3 Category:Bomb Questions Category:Dud Bomb Questions